


Indulgentia

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Category: Trigun (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cynicism, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life, Tragedy/Comedy, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: «Святой отец, я хочу исповедаться!
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Indulgentia

**Author's Note:**

> тема спецквеста — божественное; раскрытие темы — божественное прощение.

— …Святой отец, я хочу исповедаться! — с придыханием сообщил Мидвэлли, со стуком поставив пустой стакан на стойку и накрыв его ладонью: мне на сегодня — хватит.  
Николас на всякий случай оглянулся.  
Может, в этот забытый Провидением обшарпанный салун на задворках Гансмоука занесло настоящего священника?  
Не занесло; очень жаль.  
— А я-то здесь при чем? — он прикурил и взмахом руки затушил спичку. — Сходи до местной церкви, вон она, через дорогу, если тебя так приперло. Или там не те ощущения?  
— Точно! — просиял Мидвэлли, приглаживая набриолиненные волосы и приосаниваясь. — Я хочу исповедоваться тебе!  
Да он же пьян в стельку, идиот.  
…не убивать, да?  
Николас зажал сигарету зубами, наклонился, пошарил в сумке, вытащил переносную исповедальню и сунул Мидвэлли в руки: на, держи. Пробурчал:  
— С тебя пятнадцать двойных долларов — и исповедуйся сколько влезет.  
— Пятна… сколько?! — кажется, Мидвэлли даже начал трезветь на глазах.  
— А ты думал, Господь тебя забесплатно простит? — Николас с наслаждением выпустил дым. — Прощение свыше — оно, знаешь ли, дорогого стоит.


End file.
